Deck the Halls
by The Emcee
Summary: Christmas is a magical and wonderful time of year. And who would know that best other than the Guardians? 25 Christmas drabbles.
1. Snow

Title: Deck the Halls: 25 Days of Christmas

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Bunny/Jack

Rating: T

Summary: Christmas is a magical and wonderful time of year. And who would know that best other than the Guardians? Christmas drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom.

A/N: I wanted to do something special Christmas, so here it is. Some of these random little drabbles will be AU, but for the most part, they stick to the RotG universe. R&R. Enjoy!

**Snow**

When Jaime woke up and looked out his window, he gasped in surprise and happiness. Jumping out of bed, he ran over to his window and gazed at the snow falling heavily outside, covering everything in a white, winter blanket. It was beautiful and awesome and he was so not having school that day.

"Snow! Snow, snow, snow!" Sophie cried as she ran into his room. Jaime laughed and nodded.

"That's right! It's snowing, Sophie! And you know who is making it snow, right?" Sophie nodded and ran around his room, chasing after their dog, giggling loudly.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" Jaime laughed and looked back outside the window at the falling snow.

"That's right, Sophie! Jack's the one who's making it snow."

...

After Jack was finished doing his work, he returned to North's work shop where his fellow Guardians were staying at. Since it was so close to Christmas, they were all giving North a hand with his preparations and helping him out as much as they could. Before Jack started working, however, he stared outside of his favorite window. With a tap of his staff, he made it snow outside. As he watched the big, fat snowflakes fall, furry arms wrapped around his waist. Smiling, Jack leaned back into Bunny.

"Long day, Frostbite?" His boyfriend asked. Jack nodded.

"Well, you know how it is. Seven continents, millions of towns and cities wishing for snow. But it was worth it," Jack replied. Bunny pressed a kiss to his snow white hair.

"Well, let's get you some cocoa and cookies before we get to work." Jack perked up at the sound of sugar. He followed Bunny, walking beside the Pooka and holding his paw.

"Hey! Maybe later, we can have a snow ball fight!" Jack jumped up into the air in excitement. It had been a while since he had had a good snow ball fight and he was in the mood for one.

"Jack, y'know we got a ton of work left to do, mate." Jack grinned and floated in front of Bunny.

"So? It's a snow day, Bunny. And snow days weren't meant to be spent in doors."


	2. Lights

**Lights**

"Bunny!"

At the sound of his name being called, Bunny's ears perked up. In the grass of his Warren, he stood up and listened. He knew that Jack was in his home, decorating for Christmas or whatever. His little Frostbite was almost as bad as North was. When he didn't hear his name again, Bunny went back to cleaning and polishing his boomerangs. Five minutes passed, and then…

"Bunny!"

Yep, that was definitely Jack and he sounded very frustrated and desperate. Grumbling to himself, but feeling slightly worried despite himself, Bunny put his boomerangs in their pouches before he made his way towards his home.

"Kangaroooooooooooooooo!" Rolling his eyes, Bunny shook his head.

"Crikey, Jack! I'm on my way. Keep your pants on, mate," he hollered back. In a matter of seconds, he was stepping inside his home where his boyfriend and the most mischievous of the Guardians was lurking.

Bunny wasn't quite sure what he expected exactly. Perhaps he thought that Jack had caught something on fire; he really liked setting North's elves on fire, so it wasn't that far out there. Or maybe he ate too much chocolate and was puking his guts out. The winter spirit did like chocolate. And candy in general. And sugar. Pretty much anything that had sugar in it and was bad for the body, Jack liked. Anyway, he wasn't exactly sure what he'd see.

But he definitely wasn't expecting to see Jack in a tangled, heaping mess of Christmas lights on the floor. His bright blue eyes were gazing up at Bunny with tears threatening to spill out from them. It was too much. Just…too much…

Before he could stop himself, he started busting out laughing. Bunny laughed so hard that his sides began to hurt. He collapsed onto the ground, laughing hysterically, and listening to Jack yell at him only made him laugh harder.

"Bunny! This isn't funny! I'm seriously trapped! These lights won't let me go! Stop laughing, you stupid Kangaroo!" Bunny quieted down a bit and looked at Jack's pouting face before he started laughing again. Jack growled and wiggled, his blue eyes glaring at the Pooka.

"When I get over there, I am so going to…going to…"

"Do what, mate? Wiggle against me like a worm?" Bunny laughed while Jack pouted and glared at him.

"Go suck an egg, Kangaroo." Bunny didn't know what was funnier: Jack trying to be threatening or him wiggling on the ground like a worm.


	3. Trees

**Trees**

"Now Jack," North began as they drove towards the Christmas tree lot. "I know you are excited by trees, but, you must stay close. No wondering far off trail, okay?"

"You got it," Jack waved his foster dad's concern off, already plotting to break free as soon as he got out of the car. The old man kind of deserved it; he wouldn't let Aster come along.

"And no frightening other patrons. We're not allowed at most of the tree lots now because you liked pranking them."

"No problem." Jack totally wasn't paying attention anymore. All he could really think about was his boyfriend and how much he'd rather be cuddling with Aster on the couch, watching _Rudolph's Shiny New Year_. But no. North just _had_ to get the perfect Christmas tree right now. Crazy old man.

The Christmas tree lot came into view and Jack began to bounce in his seat, ready to fly out of the car as soon as it stopped. Quietly, he unbuckled his seat belt and let it slip back into place while North hummed _Carol of the Bells_ in a loud, cheerful voice. They pulled into the parking lot and as the car came to a stop, Jack bolted.

"Jack! Jack!" North called after him, but Jack was already running through trees big and small, skinny and fat.

Truthfully, he really didn't care about the Christmas trees. All he wanted to accomplish by running off is getting on North's nerves and making him go out of his way to find him. He deserved it though; he forced Jack to come along even though he damn well knew that Jack had plans to cuddle with Aster and watching those old, 60's Christmas shows. So, the way Jack saw it, his revenge was justified entirely.

As he ran further into the tree lot, a soft, light caused him to stop. Jack looked left and saw a multi-colored light glowing softly, although most of them were obscured by the many trees. Curious, Jack walked towards it, pushing tree limbs out of his way or duck under them. When he finally pushed past the trees, he stopped and his jaw fell open. In front of him was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, one that wasn't too tall or too short, and standing beside it was Aster, smiling at him brightly.

"Aster? Wha…what're you doing here?" The taller teen shrugged, his blue-grey hair falling into his eyes.

"I kinda missed ya, Frostbite. Since North took ya away from me, I figured I come and find you. And look, I even decorated a tree for ya." Jack felt happiness bubble up within him. He knew that Aster didn't have the money to get him a Christmas present this year; Jack wasn't exactly rich himself. So he must have done this as a Christmas present for him. Without a second though, Jack hurled into his boyfriend's arms, making them fall back onto the snow covered ground, and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Aster hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I know." Jack smiled down at him before he raised his head and yelled.

"North! I found our Christmas tree!"


	4. Cards

**Cards**

Bunny hated filling out Christmas cards. He really, really did. It didn't help that his preferred holiday was Easter, but even without that, he hated them. There were only four people he gave Christmas cards to and those were his fellow Guardians, which made perfect sense. After all, they were his family and he wanted them to know that he did care about them even though he acted as though they got on his last dang nerve. But he hated writing little notes in them.

Oh sure, he could just writer their names down and sign his own, but that kind of took away the purpose of it. Giving someone a Christmas card told them that you cared and it was expected, in his mind at least, that a personalized note ought to be included instead of just the one that automatically came with the bloody card. And as Bunny usually couldn't say how he felt, he usually tried to write it down in the cards.

But it always took him a while to find the words to say. Bunny would be the first to admit that he wasn't good with expressing himself. He was a Guardian, the Guardian of Hope, and he was almost as physically intimidating at North. Whenever the other spirits of the world saw him, they usually stayed out of his way because they knew he was a grump by nature and didn't really like to socialize. In all honesty, the only people he saw on a regular basis were his fellow Guardians, but that made perfect sense to him. He could actually stand them, even Jack, and he liked being in their company.

"Whatcha doin', Bunny?" Bunny jumped a bit when he heard Jack's voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw that the winter spirit and the newest member of the Guardian pack was floating in the air of his home, his staff clutched in his hands.

"Oi, make some noise when you come t' visit, yeah?" Jack held his hands up.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I didn't mean to scare you." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"You didn't scare me." Jack grinned and moved closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what're you doing?" Bunny held up a Christmas card.

"I'm trying to finish these bloody things, but I don't know what to write in them!" Jack looked at the card and turned his blue eyes to Bunny.

"Ever thought about just putting your name down?" Again, Bunny rolled his eyes and took the card from Jack.

"That's not personal enough, Jack. Christmas cards are about showing people ya care. Signing my name won't tell 'em that."

"You got a point there. Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart guy." With that, Jack flew out of his home, but not before leaving his own Christmas card behind. When it fell onto Bunny's desk, he picked it up and looked at it. It was a homemade Christmas card with a crudely drawn Christmas tree on the front. Opening it up, he read what Jack wrote on the inside.

_Rudolph's nose is red._

_ Robots are blue._

_ I suck at poems_

_ But I love you. _


	5. Ornaments

**Ornaments**

"Jack! I must go and check preparations for Christmas. You and Bunny, decorate tree," North told them, a big smile on his face as he turned and left his office. Jack looked at the tree, then at the big box of ornaments on the floor, then back at the tree. Huffing, he hopped off of North's desk and sat his staff down.

"Well, I supposed we ought to get this over with," Jack said. Bunny released a laugh and went back to painting an egg.

"What we? I gotta get these designs done. If I don't get 'em all done, then it'll just leave more work for later." Jack turned to Bunny, an incredulous look on his face.

"Bunny, Easter is, like, four months away or something!" Bunny rolled his eyes and continued painting.

"Yeah, and that means I have to have everything done for every child in the world in just four months. That's a lotta eggs, a lotta chocolate, and a lotta work, mate."

Jack shook his head and bent down to inspect the ornaments in the box. When his eyes passed over the thick, shiny red garland, an idea popped into his head. Blue eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he pulled the garland out of the box. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure that Bunny was preoccupied in painting his stupid egg before he set his plan into motion. Grinning, he crept over to the Pooka quietly and paused for a moment before he threw the garland around Bunny's arms, pinning them to his body, the egg and paint brush still clutched in his paws.

"Hey! What're ya doing, ya daft bugger?! Lemme go!" Laughing, Jack quickly ran around Bunny, trapping him in the garland as he went. Bunny struggled and tried to break free, but when he did, Jack covered the garland in frost and ice, making it hard to break out of and cold.

"Crikey, Jack! You're messin' up my egg, mate! And it's cold! This isn't funny!" Jack laughed and tied the garland in a tight knot when he was done.

"From where I'm standing, it's pretty funny to me." Jack grinned up at Bunny, whose green eyes are narrowed.

"You're supposed to decorate the tree, not me! So let me go right now, Jack." Jack thought about it for a second before he shook his head.

"Nope. I got a better idea."

About half an hour or so later, North entered his office, smiling and humming a Christmas carol. He stopped and stared dumbfounded at the scene before him. Bunny was wrapped up in red garland and had Christmas ornaments hanging off of him. Turning towards the tree, he saw that it was bare. And then his eyes moved to Jack, who was sitting on his desk, looking very pleased with himself.

"Jack, I told you to decorate tree, not Bunny." Jack shrugged and grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know. But Bunny wouldn't help. Besides, isn't it funnier to have the Easter Bunny as your Christmas tree instead?" North turned back to Bunny, looking him over, before he started laughing.

"It is true. Is more funny this way."

"Oh, you have gotta be kiddin' me!" Bunny yelled as North and Jack started laughing at him.


	6. Chestnuts

**Chestnuts**

Aster couldn't help but glare straight ahead as he was forced to listen and, if he looked to the right, watch as Jack, his boyfriend and fellow Guardian, was hit on by none other than the April Fool. The bloody Fool was one of the most, if not _the_ most, annoying spirit on the planet. Not even Jack, who could be pretty annoying himself, could be as bad as the Fool was, and that was saying something. Huffing, Aster did his best to focus on anything but the fact that the Fool was flirting with Jack, even though Jack was obviously not interested.

This wasn't the first time it's happened. North usually held a Christmas party or two or five during the Christmas season. The Guardians were all invited and every other spirit was invited too. Even Pitch, although he never showed up. And thank God for that too because Aster was more than sure that he'd punch the git in his face and wouldn't _that_ make a good impression on everyone? Anyway, whenever North held these bloody parties, the Fool always went out of his way to talk to Jack. It got on Aster's nerves, which meant that it got to Jack even worse.

From beside him, Jack pressed himself as close to Aster's body as possible. The Pooka turned his head and realized that the Fool was uncomfortably close to Jack and that the newest Guardian was practically smashing his colder body against Aster's. Not that he minded; he actually liked it. Smirking, he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled him close, his eyes never leaving the Fool. His smirk widened when the Fool glared at him. It quickly vanished when a sly smile spread across the offending spirit's face. He didn't like that smile, not one bit.

"Say, Jackie Boy, why don't you and I go get some eggnog?" The Fool stood up. Jack stayed where he was.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather stay here. With my boyfriend. And away from you," Jack said, his voice thick with annoyance and irritation. Aster couldn't help but smirk even more. Jack loved attention, but only from the right people and the Fool definitely wasn't one of them. However, the Fool's smile widened and he grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Aw, you're no fun, Ja-!" Before the Fool could even finish his sentence, Jack's leg lashed out and kicked the Fool right in his chestnuts. With a high-pitched gasp of pain, the Fool fell to the floor and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"He touched me, so I kicked him in his tiny chestnuts! Only Aster's allowed to touch me whenever he wants." And with that, Jack stood up, took hold of Aster's paw, and, together, they walked out of the room, North's thundering laughter following them the entire way.


	7. Spirit

**Spirit**

"Come on, Aster!" Jack exclaimed, pulling on Aster's arm. The older teen merely grunted and allowed his boyfriend to hoist him up.

"Why do we have to go to the mall again? Especially while it's so busy?" Aster said, grumbling as Jack thrust his coat in his hands. As usually, the smaller teen went without a jacket or a coat. Winter weather never bothered him.

"Aster, it's Christmas time. You know what that means, don't you?" Aster had to muster a lot of self-control to not roll his eyes.

"O' course. It means screaming babes, crowded stores, and people steppin' on your toes… It's chaotic. And noisy." Jack shook his head.

"No. It means Santa impersonators and Santa impersonators means free candy and coloring books." Aster started at him incredulously.

"Really? Free candy and coloring books? How old are you again, Frostbite?" Jack wagged his finger at Aster as he slid into the passenger seat of Aster's car.

"No one, no matter how old they are, would pass up free candy. Besides, you need more Christmas cheer in your life." Aster scoffed as he started the car up.

"Ah, no. What I need is less Christmas cheer and more Easter cheer. Besides, your dad's practically Santa Claus anyway, so why go to the mall to see an impersonator?" Jack sent aster a look.

"I bet you'd be more enthused if we were going to see the Easter Bunny." Aster couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he drove to the mall.

"Well, of course I would be. Easter's always been my holiday." Jack tried to glare at his boyfriend, but he couldn't. The happiness in Aster's voice made it too hard to be mad at him.

"That's only because you were born on Easter."

"That's completely besides the point."

They were barely able to find a parking space at the mall. The one they did manage to find as a good distance away from the entrance. Jack didn't mind the walk of course; he was too focused on his candy and coloring book. So focused was he that he nearly got himself run over numerous times. Had it not been for Aster, he'd be a frosted pancake on the black top. By the time they actually made it inside the mall, Aster was a bundle of twitching nerves on the verge of a breakdown. And with the mall packed with parents, teenagers, screaming babies, and old people, he just knew that he wasn't going to get any better.

"This way, Aster!" With Jack taking hold of his hand, Aster was steered through the tight crowd. He bumped into way too many people and stepped on Lord only knew how many toes. His hands were trembling and his ears were hurting by the time they arrived at the very long line for Santa's Workshop.

"Jack, do we _have_ to do this? The line's way too long, mate." Jack looked up at him.

"Yes, Aster. Yes, we do." So they waited. And waited. And waited. After a good half an hour at least, it was finally their turn and Aster had just about had it. He was shaking so bad and he was in such a foul mood that he had a migraine.

"You're up next, Aster." Aster glared down at his boyfriend. Someone behind them pushed him forward and Aster accidently collided with the father of the child currently on Santa's lap. The man turned and sent him a glare.

"Watch it, douche bag." That was it. Without another word, Aster grabbed Jack's hand and they left the mall.

The car ride back to Jack's house was quiet. Jack knew that Aster was upset; it wasn't as though he had tried to hide it. When his car was safely parked in the driveway, he turned to Jack.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I honestly cannot handle large crowds, especially around the holidays." Jack nodded, looking guilty and remorseful.

"I'm sorry I made you go. I just wanted to get you into the Christmas spirit." Aster smiled at him and pulled Jack into a hug.

"Bein' with you is all the Christmas spirit I need. Now, how's about we go inside and watch _A Year Without a Santa Claus_ while I get you some milk and cookies?" At that, Jack perked up and beamed at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Wrapping Paper

**Wrapping Paper**

"This is going to be great!" Jack giggled as Pitch finished wrapping him in very bright, very shiny Christmas wrapping paper. The winter sprite was completely naked underneath, save for a bow, and he had to shuffle and hop to move around.

"I do believe that the rabbit will enjoy this present," the older spirit chuckled, a wicked grin on his face. A mischievous grin spread across Jack's own face and he turned to face the bedroom door. With any luck, Aster would be home very soon and he'd find Jack all wrapped up nice and neat. Because Pitch didn't do anything half assed, not even wrapping a naked boy up.

"Christmas isn't usually his thing, but even Bunny will love this!" The wrapping paper moved and touched his skin as he wiggled and squirmed. It was a weird sensation, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. There were some places where it felt pretty darn good.

"He better, after all the work I put into making you look perfect." Jack turned to his friend.

"Thanks for helping me out. I would've asked Tooth, but she's busy. And asking Sandy or North would've been beyond weird and awkward." Pitch waved Jack's thanks away.

"It's no problem. It's not like I really have anything other to do." Jack shared a pained expression with Pitch. Even years after the Guardians had defeated Pitch and his powers had, for the most part, been stripped from him, Pitch still couldn't get over the pain and loneliness he felt at not being believed in or seen. Jack understood that, even though he no longer had to deal with it.

"Well, you did one helluva job! I'm hiring you next time." At that, Pitch gave him a weak, barely there smile before he shook his head.

"Well, I should go. Unfortunately, your boyfriend still hates my guts." Jack watched as Pitch opened the door and made to leave.

"He doesn't hate your guts. He's just…weary." Pitch shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter. Have fun." With that, he left, leaving Jack to wait for Aster alone. Before too long, Aster came home and Jack heard as he called out for him. Grinning broadly, Jack replied.

"I'm up here, Aster!" He listened with great anticipation as his boyfriend made his way to their bedroom. Thoughts of what the Pooka would do to him ran through his mind and Jack felt himself getting hot and tingly. The door opened to reveal a slightly confused Easter Bunny.

"Jack, what're ya doin' up he-" Aster stopped talking. His green eyes gave Jack the once over and the winter spirit could tell that he was definitely intrigued.

"Merry Christmas, Aster!" Jack grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the speechless Pooka. "Why don't you come over here and unwrap your present?" He's never seen Aster move so fast in his entire life.


	9. Cookies

**Cookies**

As much as Aster preferred Easter over Christmas, he had to say that he really didn't mind the winter holiday. It would never be his favorite – nothing could replace his love for Easter and the hope it brought to everyone – but he liked it well enough. Giving gifts to loved ones to show them that they were cared about was always a nice thing to see and do. Spending precious time, precious memories, with friends and loved ones made the season bright and happy. However, there was one thing he liked most of all about Christmas and it had nothing to do with presents or spending time with loved ones.

Aster liked baking cookies.

Actually, Jack had gotten him into it and the only actual reason Aster had even helped him out that very first time was because he had been crushing on the newly chosen Guardian and had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. And it didn't hurt that Jack looked incredibly cute/hot/sexy when he was busy in the kitchen. Now though, they were together, had been for over a year, and the Pooka was looking forward to baking cookies.

Seeing the look of concentration and determination on Jack's face while he was adding ingredients or mixing the dough made Aster's stomach fill with butterflies. Watching as tiny specks of dough fly up and land on Jack's face made him want to lick it off, and then some. He didn't even mind it when Jack made him eat the raw cookie dough. All he could think about as they were baking cookies was how much he'd like to go and 'bake' in their bedroom. That's where the usually ended up when all of the cookies were finished anyway. And, honestly, that was the only real reason why he liked baking cookies.

"Aster! You're not even paying attention!" Jack's voice snapped him out of his train of thought. His green eyes met bright blue ones and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Yeah, mate?" Jack pointed to the bowl in Aster's hand.

"You've been stirring so much that you've got cookie dough all over you," Jack practically purred, his eyes and voice suggesting that he was just as turned on right now as Aster was. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Jack nodded and Aster continued. "Well then, I supposed I need t' get cleaned up, eh?"

"I think I can do that for you, Aster," Jack said, his voice naughty and filled with lust. He pressed himself close to the Pooka. "And I know just how I'm going to do it, too." Aster could barely suppress his groan at such a suggestion. He liked what Jack was implying. He liked it a lot.

"And what exactly are ya going to do, Frostbite?" Sending Aster a flirty smile, Jack pulled him down and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to lick and suck off every little bit of the cookie dough off of you. And then, I'm going to lick and suck something else before I let your big paws touch my body. Then, you can lick and suck all you want before I push you onto our bed and ride you until the sun comes up." Hearing those words made Aster shiver and his blood began pumping throughout his veins. Did Jack know what he did to him when he talked like that? Probably. But before he could respond, Jack pulled away from him and gave him a big grin.

"But first, we need to bake those cookies!" Taking the bowl out of Aster's hands, Jack made his way over to the counter where the cookie sheets were. Aster groaned loudly.

"Jack, you're such a bloody tease!"


	10. Tinsel

**Tinsel**

"Are you sure he'll like it, Jack?"

"Pfft! Am I sure? Tooth, is the grass green?"

"Well, yeah."

"Is the sky blue?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm one hundred percent sure that he'll like it. In fact, I'm willing to bet all of my teeth that he'll _love_ it."

"Oh, Jack! Thank you. This is going to be wonderful! I'm so excited."

"Well, you should be. You're going to shimmer and shine like a star. He'll have no choice but to disrobe you and have his sweet, sweet way with you."

"That would be amazing. It's been so long…"

"Exactly. And besides, he has absolutely no reason to not take your clothes off. You're barely wearing any!"

At that, Aster purposefully made himself focus on anything else that wasn't the conversation being held in the room directly behind him. Currently, he was at North's work shop with Tooth and Jack. North was busy directing the yetis and overseeing toy production. With Christmas just a few weeks away, the Guardian of Wonder was busier than ever. Jack had offered to help him out and, of course, he just _had_ to drag Aster along with him. Tooth stopped by for a 'brief visit' a few hours ago. But whenever she and Jack got together, they always ended up talking about their love lives and chaos usually ensued.

With his sharp hearing, Aster had been forced to listen to every single word they had said ever since they commandeered North's office a mere half an hour after Tooth arrived. It had been torture. Aster had no idea what they were up to, but he could only imagine what with everything he had listened to. He hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation, but his excellent hearing made that pretty much impossible. So he was forced to listen as they did…whatever they were doing. And he really did not want to know. If he could blush, he'd be as red as a fire truck.

The door opened and Aster tried to focus on the magazine in his paws. He had been reading the same page for over an hour and a half, or rather, he had been trying to. Tooth floated into his line of sight, a bright smile on her face and a bag in her hand.

"Thanks again, Jack!" She gave him a wave and made her way out of the work shop.

"Any time!" Jack called. When he didn't step into Aster's view, the Pooka sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"J-Jack?" His voice cracked. His voice never cracked.

"Yeah, Aster?"

"What did you do?" Jack chuckled and Aster's ear flattened against his head. Oh yeah. He'd definitely be redder than a tomato if he were a human.

"Well, it's not something I can tell you. But I can show you." Aster wasn't sure if he liked the tone in Jack's voice or not.

"S-sure, Frostbite."

Jack stepped in front of him, a big, smug grin on his face. Aster's eyes traveled down Jack's pale body. His chest was bare, as were his arms and his legs. In fact, the only thing he wore was a thong. A tinsel thong. Crikey.

"Like whatcha see, Aster?" Aster gulped and he made himself look up at Jack's face. The winter spirit was grinning ear to ear and he looked very proud and smug indeed. Unable to speak or think coherently, Aster got up off his chair and made his way to the nearest bathroom. He highly doubted that North would appreciate them getting in on where everyone could see. Jack laughed as he watched his boyfriend made a quick retreat to the closest bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	11. Bows

**Bows**

Sandy smiled proudly at his handy work. It really hadn't been that difficult, but Bunny wasn't exactly the best at tying and having the right lengths and all that jazz. His paws made him clumsy with a select few things and he often needed help with the minor details. Besides, he really couldn't do it without Sandy and the Sandman was more than happy to help his friend and fellow Guardian out.

"So, how does it look, mate?" Bunny asked him. Sandy stood back and looked him over.

The Pooka's fur had been thoroughly cleaned and brushed and it looked as soft as silk. Not that Sandy had touched it. That was for Jack to do when he got home. Bunny's nails had been cut and filed so that they wouldn't harm the newest addition to their family. His boomerangs had been discarded and were hanging on up at their proper place. There were small, green bows tied to Bunny's ears, not too tight and not too loose. And to top it all off, a big, red, and sparkling bow was tied around Bunny's neck. The long strings that fell from the bow covered most of the front of Bunny's body, including the one spot that Sandy was pointedly not looking at.

He knew that his friend was more than looking forward to Jack coming home. The newest Guardian had been busy delivering winter weather all over the world and he hadn't been able to spend as much time with the Pooka as he normally did. Even though Bunny was too bashful to admit it, he missed Jack and tonight would be the first night in a long time that they'd be able to spend together before the winter sprite had to go back to work.

With a nod of approval, Sandy gave Bunny two thumbs up and the Pooka smiled at him. It had surprised him when Bunny asked for his help with this. Normally, Bunny was a very private and very shy person. He didn't usually like to talk to the other Guardians about his life with Jack. But he couldn't have done this without Sandy's help. Literally.

"Good. He should be home soon and when he gets a load of this…" The grin that spread across Bunny's face told Sandy exactly what he was thinking. Clearly, it was time for him to get going before Jack got home and things got thick with sexual tension. Besides, he was a very busy man and had a lot of work to do.

Sandy told Bunny by using his dream sand that he had to leave. Bunny nodded and straightened himself up.

"All right. I'll see ya later, Sandy. Thanks again for the help!" Sandy gave him an encouraging smile before he left the Warren.

As he left the Warren, he passed by Jack, who turned around as the wind carried him to Bunny's home.

"Hey, Sandy! How's it goin'?" Sandy waved at Jack and told him that Bunny was waiting for him. At that, Jack's smile brightened.

"Heh! I knew he'd miss me. See ya later, Sandy! I've got a hot date with my Pooka." With that, Jack sped off towards the Warren.

Sandy shook his head, a small grin on his face. Jack had no idea just how hot of a night he was in for.


	12. Money

**Money**

"Honestly, I really hate Christmas," Jack told his cat, Dasher, as he fixed his hair. Dasher just blinked at him before sneezing. "Okay, I don't hate Christmas, but I hate the fact that I can never get anyone anything. I mean, I have money in the bank, but that's for my car and it's not that much anyway."

Finally, he finished with his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Jack wasn't wearing his usual blue hoodie and brown pants. Instead, he was wearing a black _Doctor Who_ shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked nice - nice enough to go out to whatever restaurant Aster had picked - and he thought, not for the first time, that he ought to forego his hoodie more often. However, his thoughts didn't linger too long on his appearance. How could they when he was going out to eat with his boyfriend of two years and then doing a gift exchange when they got home?

"Here's the deal, Dash," Jack said as he sat down on his bed and put his socks and shoes on. "Aster's from money. Lots of money. And I'm from not a lot of money. I don't even have fifty bucks in my savings account!" Dasher yawned at Jack's words before he curled up and went to sleep. That showed just how interested the cat was in Jack's rambling.

"Dad's working too much overtime and we've barely been able to keep up on the bills. We'd be okay if he didn't go to the freaking store every day and buy forty bucks worth of crap. I mean, who the heck needs to eat cookies every day?" Jack asked, talking out loud to himself more than to his cat. "And even with my part time job, I'm only working, like, three days a week. So not that much. Aunt Tooth's been able to help us out here and there, but her business keeps her constantly busy. Plus, I'd feel bad asking her for money."

Jack stood up and looked at Aster' wrapped present that was sitting on his desk while he shrugged his light, black jacket on. He had no idea what to get his totally hot, totally sweet, totally amazing boyfriend for Christmas. Honestly, the older teen had everything, literally, so shopping for him was a nightmare. But he figured that Aster would appreciate _Hop_. It was the one movie he didn't have that he absolutely loved. For whatever reason, Aster's favorite holiday was Easter, and what better way to say, 'I love you even though your favorite holiday is Zombie Jesus Day' than getting him a movie about the Easter Bunny? Besides, it was pretty funny. Just then, Jack's cell phone chimed, blasting the Bee Gee's _Stayin' Alive_ as it always did whenever he received a text message.

_I'm here. You ready?"_ Jack sighed, feeling apprehensive and unsure. He really hoped that Aster hadn't picked an expensive restaurant to eat at. Not that he didn't appreciate Aster treating him every once and a while, but it always made him feel guilty, even more so at Christmas time.

_Where r we going?_ It was only a few seconds before Jack received a reply.

_Olive Garden. _Olive Garden. Oh, thank God. It wasn't overly pricey and it was his favorite restaurant. With a big smile on Jack's face, he texted Aster back.

_I love u._ He was heading down the steps when his phone went off again.

_Love u 2. Now, get out here. I'm freezing and hungry._ This Christmas Eve dinner was going to be the best.


	13. Gifts

**Gifts**

Aster knew something was up as soon as he walked into North's fortress. There were no yetis or elves to be seen or heard, which was weird because it was Christmas time. They should've been busier than ever, what with only twelve days left until Christmas Eve. Maybe the yetis and elves had been taken. Maybe that was why North had summoned him to his fortress.

As fast a lightening, Aster made his way to the Globe room, expecting to find the big man there. But he wasn't. Feeling more than a bit worried, he made his way to North's office. Throwing the doors open, knowing that wouldn't break, he took two steps into the office before he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on North's desk as though he owned it was Jack Frost, the newest Guardian and the only person on the planet who Aster couldn't stand. Jack looked up when he entered the office and grinned at him, which made something strange and unfamiliar stir in the Pooka's stomach. Well, he had felt it before whenever he'd been around Jack, but he hadn't been able to put a name on it yet.

"Kangaroo! Long time no see. Have you missed me?" Jack asked him. Aster's ear twitched in annoyance.

"I told you not t' call me that anymore, Frostbite," Aster growled, his green eyes narrowed. "And no, I didn't miss you. I was summoned here by North. Where is he?" Jack shrugged and went back to painting…whatever it was that he was painting. For the first time since he came through the office doors, Aster saw a small paint canvas on the boys lap and a paint brush being held in one of his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. And no, I don't know where North is. He summoned me here too, but the place was deserted when I arrived. Phil's not even here!" Aster rolled his eyes and stepped through into the room.

"Well, that's just great. It figures that the old man would just disappear and leave me here with you," Aster grumbled. Jack's blue eyes narrowed at him and he looked back up from his painting.

"What's that supposed to me, Kangaroo?" Aster glared at Jack and walked over towards him. With the Guardian of Fun sitting on the desk, Aster really did tower over him. But Jack's own glare didn't waver.

"It means that I don't like being stuck in an office with you." Something flashed in Jack's eyes, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"I'm a Guardian now. You're supposed to like me or whatever." Aster released a humorless laugh.

"Ya got that wrong, mate. I'm supposed to work with you and tolerate you. Not like you. Just because you're a Guardian doesn't mean you aren't still an annoying twerp." Jack stood up so suddenly that Aster was forced to take a step back. Slamming his painting on the desk, Jack grabbed his staff and glared up at the Pooka.

"You don't want me around? Fine! I'll go then!" With staff in hand, Jack ran out of the office and jumped into the air. "Wind! Home, now!" He was out of the fortress before Aster could even blink.

"Good riddance," Aster mumbled. He glanced down at the painting before he started to turn around. Then, he stopped and faced back towards the desk. Grabbing Jack's painting, he looked at it, actually looked at it, and he was amazed at what he saw.

It was a snowflake with intricate patterns in its arms. In the center of it was a beautifully painted picture of Aster's Warren, including little painted Easter eggs. He was struck dumb at it. Aster had no idea that Jack had such talent or that he even cared enough to remember what the Warren looked like. At the bottom of the small canvas was a little, scribbled note.

_To Bunny. _

_ Merry Christmas._

_ From Jack._

Crikey. Jack had painted that for him. Aster felt like a total jackrabbit. He made his way out of North's office and out of the fortress, hell bent on finding Jack and apologizing. North, Sandy, Tooth, and the elves and yetis watched as the Pooka ran off.

"Well, that could've gone way better," Tooth said, a small, nervous laugh tinting her words. Sandy nodded in agreement with her.

"No matter! Bunny will fix this," North said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Tooth asked him. North bellowed out laughter.

"Because I will make him." Fair enough.


	14. Reindeer Games

A/N: This one is a companion piece to _Gifts_.

**Reindeer Games**

Jack watched as Jamie and his friends played in the snow. On a normal day, he would have joined them and he would have been having fun alongside them. Today was not a normal day. After being called to North's work shop and after that utterly humiliating and crushing scene with Bunny, all Jack wanted to do was get away from the Pooka. So, he let the wind carry him back home. He wanted to be on his turf and he had hoped that watching Jamie and his friends would take his mind off of Bunny. But so far, that plan hadn't worked.

It was common knowledge among the Guardians, minus Bunny of course, that Jack had a thing for Bunny. His teasing and tormenting was proof enough of his affections and, honestly, Jack really didn't hide it that well. When he saw how deserted the work shop was, Jack had a feeling that North and the others were going to try something. He could have, should have, left then and there, but he didn't. Instead, he went to the office and starting painting something that he hoped the Pooka would like. After all, it was Christmas. As naïve and foolish as it sounded, Jack had been feeling kinda hopeful and he started thinking that maybe North's plan would work.

But then Bunny arrived and confirmed Jack's worst fears. Bunny wanted nothing to do with him. Oh sure, they'd work together when the need would arise, but nothing more than that. The Pooka didn't even like Jack! He just didn't get it. What was he doing wrong?

"Are you okay, Jack?" Looking up, Jack saw that Jamie was gazing at him with concerned eyes. He opened his mouth to respond when the familiar sound of a rabbit hole opening up made him stop. Turning around, Jack saw Bunny, as tall and intimidating as ever, but with something in his hand. And then Jack paled. It was his painting!

"Mind giving us a minute, Jamie?" Jamie nodded, obviously sensing that something was wrong, and ran back to his friends. Then, Bunny's green eyes met Jack's.

"I…uh, got your painting. It's… It's beautiful, Jack," Bunny told him, looking a bit uncomfortable. If he were human, Jack figured that he'd be blushing.

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it," Jack said, forcing his voice to be calm and cool. Bunny winced slightly but he sat down by Jack nonetheless. Neither of them said anything for a while. They just sat there in silence until, at last, Bunny spoke up.

"Jack, I…I'm sorry. For, y'know, bein' so mean to ya at North's place." Jack shrugged.

"I deserved it." Bunny shook his head and looked remorseful and sad.

"No, ya didn't, mate. What I said was uncalled for and I'm sorry. It's just…" Bunny hesitated and Jack finally turned to face him, actually face him.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" Bunny let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Ya make me feel…weird." Jack was confused.

"Weird? How?" Bunny looked lost and confused himself. Yep, he would've definitely been blushing if he were human. It was cute. Really freaking cute.

"I mean…uh, ya make me feel….funny." Jack couldn't stop the small grin from cross his face.

"Funny?"

"Yes. No. Um…uh…excited. Excited? No, wait. That's not…" Jack's grin widened.

"Bunny, do I make you feel twitterpated?" he asked, wondering if the Pooka had ever seen _Bambi_ or not. Bunny stopped stuttering and met Jack's gaze.

"Um… Yes?" Jack smiled and he stood up, feeling much better than he had before.

"Well, then, that's a start." When Bunny gave Jack another confused look, the younger spirit added, "We're just going to have to see where we'll go with this. But for now…" Jack created a snow ball and threw it in Bunny's face.

"Let the Reindeer games begin!"


	15. Carols

**Carols**

"Oh, you better what out. You better not cry. You better not pout. I'm telling you why," Jack, Tooth, North, and a few other spirits sang loudly at one of North's many Christmas parties. Seriously, the man was known for his love of Christmas, especially around Christmas time. Aster wanted to scream.

"He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness' sake!" Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Was the torture ever going to end?!

Okay, the caroling had been fun earlier on in the evening when everyone was in good spirits and could actually sing on key. Now, after Lord only knows how many gallons of eggnog, full of alcohol, they were all singing loudly, poorly, and off key. If Aster thought he had had a head before, he knew for sure that he had one now. Why did they have to drink? Why couldn't they have just stayed sober and continued the bloody caroling that way? They sounded way better when they were sober and not tipsy and swaying from side to side.

"New song now!" North's loud voice boomed. It rattled everything in the work shop: the toys, the windows, the people and it made Aster's headache worse.

"What shall we sh-shing?" Tooth asked him, giggling and looking more than merry. Blimey. Why did people have to get drunk around the holidays?

"I know!" Jack cried out, looking as red in the face as a pale, frosty winter sprite could, which, granted, wasn't all that red. It was barely a light pink color actually. But it made him look adorable and cute and so darn pretty. Aster's inner ramblings were all too soon interrupted by the caroling.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"

Aster slumped in his chair and watched as the bloody fools sang and carried on like, well, fools. Honestly, it was ridiculous. Okay, he understood just fine how Christmas was a nice, happy season and that everyone was in good spirits. He himself was usually in good spirits during Christmas, even though it most definitely wasn't Easter. But honestly, drunken caroling? And letting Jack, Jack who was forever stuck as a teenager, drink?! A part of him rationalized that Jack _was_ three hundred plus years old, but still.

"Hey, Aster!" Jack said loudly as he all but flung himself into the Pooka's arms. Settling on his lap, he wrapped his arms around Aster's neck and beamed drunkenly up at him. "Why aren'tcha drinking and singing like the rest of us, babe?" Suppressing a sigh, Aster wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, successfully preventing him from almost falling off of his lap.

"Because unlike you blokes, I actually have a head on my shoulders. And besides, one of us has to be sober enough to get us back home to the Warren." Jack sighed overdramatically which just turned into a hiccup. Aster rolled his green eyes and pulled his lover close.

"Y-You're no ph-phun…" Jack mumbled, his head falling on Aster's shoulder. The Pooka stood up and made his way outside and to his closest rabbit hole.

"We're goin' home, Frostbite," he said and jumped down the hole before Jack could protest. They made it home after a little while; Aster had to go slower than normal because he had Jack and Jack was drunk. As much as he loved him, there was no way Aster was going to clean up his puke.

"Time for bed, Jack," Aster told him as he gently placed Jack in their bed. The younger Guardian looked like he was sound asleep and Aster decided not to disturb him by joining him. He got up to leave, but Jack's hand caught his own.

"Sing me a Christmas carol, Aster?" Jack asked, his eyes barely open and his voice thick with the beginnings of sleep. Sighing inwardly to himself, Aster sat down beside Jack and allowed his lover to snuggle close beside him.

"Anythin' for you, Frostbite," Aster said. He paused before he started.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright," Aster rubbed Jack's back as he sang softly. "Round yon Virgin Mother and Child. Holy Infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."

Looking down, Aster smiled lovingly at the sight of his Frostbite sound asleep, snuggled up against him. Perhaps Christmas carols weren't so bad. Provided, of course, that they weren't sung by drunken spirits.


	16. Misers

**Misers**

"No, I don't want to."

"Oh, _come on_! It's not like it'll kill you. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"How do you know it won't kill me? Maybe it will. And what's fun for you isn't fun for everyone else, Jack."

"That's because you're insecure and self-conscious and you really shouldn't be."

"Don't patronize me. I'll have you know that I'm very self-assured and not at all insecure."

"Uh-huh. Sure ya are."

"…What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Except…"

"Except what, Frost?"

"Except that, well, if you really were self-assured and confident, then you'd have no problem doing it."

"Of course I have a problem with it. It's stupid and completely idiotic, even for you."

"D'you hear that sound? That's the sound of insecurity and self-consciousness. And it's blowing like a gale force wind on Florida."

"Jack, stop it."

"It's starting to howl! There's no escaping it! We're done for! We're going overboard! Ooh! There goes the palm trees! Ouch, so much for Disney World!"

"Knock it off!"

"Run, old folks! Run! The hurricane is going to get you! You're going to be blown away or drowned by Hurricane Pitch! This is the end! You're done for! You're-!"

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" A pause. And then…

"Are you happy, now?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Now, was that so hard?"

"It was torturous. And I thought I was evil…"

"Just think of all of the fun we're about to have."

"Fun for you. Torture for me."

"Aw, it's not that bad, Pitch."

"You're right, Jack. It's far worse."

…

Aster walked into his home, feeling tired and wanting nothing more than to sit down, have something to eat and drink, and watch some TV with his boyfriend. Closing the door, he stepped into the kitchen, about to make him and Jack some dinner, when he heard something. A noise. A very loud noise, like someone talking. His ears twitched and he listened closer, harder. No, it wasn't someone talking. It was someone singing. Curiosity getting the better of him, Aster left the kitchen, walked through his work shop, and down the hall towards the living room. As he got closer, the singing grew louder and louder.

"Too much!" The door to the living room was partly opened and soft, yellow light shone through it. Without stopping to pause and think, Aster opened the door the entire way.

"I'm Mister Green Christmas! I'm Mister Sun! I'm Mister Heat Blister! I'm Mister Hundred and One!"

Oh dear God on high. It was Jack and Pitch, dressed in all blue (Jack) and red (Pitch). They were in the middle of the living room, the TV was on mute and playing a silent showing of _A Year Without a Santa Claus_. The Heat Miser's part was on, but it wasn't him who was singing. It was Pitch.

"They call me Heat Miser. Whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much!" Both Jack and Pitch turned and spotted Aster. They all had looks like a deer caught in a vehicle's headlights. Time stopped and everything fell silent.

"Oh my God!" Jack cried and fell to the floor in a loud fit of laughter. He rolled around as Pitch stumbled back and fell onto the couch, looking horrified and so embarrassed that he was turning red. Aster himself couldn't stop the laughter from erupting from him.

"What…the bloody…hell, mate?" He asked in between bouts of laughter. Pitch crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I-it was Jack's idea!" Aster looked down at his boyfriend. Jack had definitely calmed down, but he was still on the floor and had his fist in his mouth, stifling the worst of his laughter.

"Really, Jack? Why?" Aster said, his laughter dying but a grin still on his face.

"I thought it'd be fun and it was," Jack said, moving to sit on the floor.

"For you, maybe! It was pure torture for me," Pitch said. Aster quirked a brow and smirked at the taller spirit.

"Didn't look that way to me, mate. Looked like you were enjoyin' yourself." If possible, Pitch got even redder and Jack started laughing again.


	17. Icicles

**Icicles**

No!

No, no, no, no!

This was not how things were supposed to be! This wasn't supposed to happen. Not ever! Jack was a winter spirit; he was _the_ winter spirit. He controlled snow and ice and frost and the winter winds. He made it snow, made it hail, created beautiful snowflakes and frost patterns. Not only that, but he was a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun. Things weren't supposed to be like this.

But they were.

A new evil, an ancient evil that had been on Earth long before the Man in the Moon had arrived, had awoke and had threatened the children of the world. Just like with Pitch, the Guardians joined forces and fought off the ancient evil. In the midst of the battle, Jack sent a barrage of sharp icicles towards the enemy, but he and his icicles were blown back. Aster, North, Tooth, and Sandy, too caught up in the fight to pay any more attention, fought on and continued to do so until the enemy was defeated. Aster had been too busy celebrating with Tooth and North to notice that Sandy had wandered over to Jack.

When he did turn towards the two of them, the happiness over the victory vanished in an instant. The world stopped spinning and everything fell on deaf ears. His heart stopped beating and his body went numb as he ran as fast as his heavy feet could carry him to his lover. Kneeling beside Sandy, Aster saw that one of his icicles had pierced him through the chest and killed him.

Hesitantly, Aster reached out and touched Jack's limp hand. It was cold. Ice cold. Cold as stone. Normally, Jack's hands were chilly, but they were never as cold like they were right then and there. His blue eyes, once so bright and so crystal blue, were dull and lifeless, so unlike the Jack he had known. Blood, a pale bluish-purple color, seeped out of from around the icicle and soaked his blue hoodie. Everything around him was so cold and lifeless that it was startling.

Tears came to his green eyes and they spilled out. Some fell onto the ground while others felt onto Jack's face. They froze into small specks of ice when they touched the winter spirit's cold face. Tooth sat down next to him, her violet eyes wide and her face set in shock. North knelt down beside Sandy. No one spoke. No one said anything after a while. And then, the only sound to be heard was crying. Choked sobs filled the air and made what had happened all too real, all too heart breaking. Through it all, Aster's mind screamed at him. It yelled at the top of its lungs and made itself be heard.

This wasn't right! Wrong! This was wrong, wrong, wrong!

How could this be happening? Why was this happening?

All his fault! It was all his fault! He should have been paying closer attention. He should have been watching out for Jack instead of being caught up in the battle! Because of him, they had lost their Jack. And it was all his fault.

All his fault…

"Aster! Aster, wake up!" Jack's voice broke through the cloud of despair and heartbreak. "You're scaring me! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Aster's green eyes snapped open and stared into the worried blue ones of Jack's. Relief washed over them when Aster woke up and Jack hugged the Pooka, his body cool, but not as cold as death. He held onto Jack's smaller body tightly, never wanting to let him go. Tears still ran down his face and he was shaking, but he held onto his love for dear life. Eventually, he calmed down and pulled away from Jack, who gave him a worried smile.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked him gently. Aster nodded.

"Yeah. I am now, Jack."

"What was your nightmare about?" Aster looked into Jack's eyes. How could he tell him everything that had happened in his nightmare? How could he tell him that he had dreamt about his death? About the horror of seeing Jack's lifeless body with that terrible icicle sticking out of his chest and feeling the overwhelming sadness and grief? It had been so real, had felt so real… Jack didn't need to know about that. Not yet. Not until Aster was calmed down and ready to tell him.

"Icicles, Jack. Icicles."


	18. Sleigh Rides

**Sleigh Rides**

"Are we ready?" Jack asked. Tooth and Sandy both gave him a thumbs up. North laughed and nodded. Jamie and Sophie shouted excitedly. Aster gave him a look.

"Uh, s-sorry, mate. But, ah, I…I don't think I can do this…" the Pooka stuttered. Jack grinned at him and laughed as he floated in the air, his staff in his hands.

"Well, tough nuggets, Aster. This is a race, meaning that everyone has to compete. And since I'm the one making the track, you're the one who's racing for our team," Jack said, his grin widening as Aster looked more and more worried. Actually, he looked like he was about to lose his lunch and the race hadn't even started yet.

"But…! But Jack…!" Jack shook his head and held his staff at the ready.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" Tooth cried. Sandy nodded.

"Ready as ever!" North boomed.

"We're ready!" Jamie said while Sophie giggled and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Not ready!" Aster said. Jack ignored him.

"Okay then. On your marks… Get set…" Everyone but Aster leaned forward, preparing for takeoff. "GO!"

Off they went, faster than lightning. Down the hill they sped on a path of ice covered snow. There were shouts of joy and laughter from everyone but Aster, who looked positively petrified. But Jack knew that he was mostly faking it. All he needed was to let go. As they neared the bottom of the hill Jack flew ahead of them and created a path of ice down the middle of an almost deserted street. The sleds followed after him, past the few cars that were on the street, and onto the side walk. People walking on the side walk quickly jumped out of the way or pressed themselves against the walls of buildings.

"Come on, Aster! Lighten up a little," Jack called back to him, his bright smile lighting up his face. Aster's green eyes looked up at him. "Just trust me, okay?"

Turning back around, Jack continued making an icy trail out of the town and through the woods. The sleds passed by trees and rocks and bushes and snow and bits of ice flew up into the air. With the sounds of laughter coming from behind him, Jack knew in his heart that it was only a matter of time before Aster let loose. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see the Pooka smiling to himself, his eyes aglow with laughter. Almost there.

They swerved and swiveled through the trees and flew off of boulders. When they came to Jack's pond, he made them circle it a few times before he guided them safely off of the ice. Through the woods they glided effortless on a sheet of ice. Jack looked back and saw that Aster was laugh quietly to himself. It was obvious that he was having as much fun as the others. He just needed to let it go. Jamie and Sophie were in the lead with Tooth, Sandy, and North tying for second. Aster brought up third place and the rear. Hmm…

With a sharp left turn and a sharp right turn, Jack led them to a large boulder and all four sleds rose up into the air. Aster was the first one to hit the ground with Tooth and Sandy following behind, Jamie and Sophie after them, and North in back. And they were headed straight towards a large mountain of piled up snow. Smiling and giggling, Jack lifted himself up in the air and cut the racers loose. As he predicted, Aster hit the mountain of snow first. Tooth and Sandy floated up into the air before their sled hit it. Jamie and Sophie smacked right into it and North barreled into the snow, almost collapsing the entire mountain. Laughing loudly, Jamie and Sophie rose out of the snow and shook it off.

"Aw, man! That was great, wasn't it, Soph?" Jamie cheered.

"Fun! Fun, fun, fun!" Sophie squealed and giggled. Just then, North poked his head out of the snow.

"Ha! Best race ever! Must do this again soon." He lifted himself out of the snow and brushed it off.

"That was so much fun!" Tooth yelled. Sandy nodded and gave Jack two thumbs up.

"But where's Bunny?" Jamie asked. The snow began to quiver and then the Pooka burst forth, a big smile on his face.

"Did'ja see that?! Wasn't that great?! I mean, the way we flew past those cars and how the people dove outta the way. And then fly over those rocks!" Aster cried out. He turned to Jack and the winter spirit had a smug grin on his face. "When can we go for another round?"

Mission accomplished.


	19. Gingerbread Man

**Gingerbread Man**

"Okay, so, Sandy. What do you think I should do?" Pitch asked his cousin as the smaller teen decorated his gingerbread men.

They were in the kitchen at Sandy's house, baking cookies while their parents were out doing Christmas shopping. Actually, they were supposed to be doing the last few homework assignments that were due for school before Christmas vacation started, but neither of them really wanted to sit down and study or anything. And actually, Sandy was doing most of the baking while Pitch was doing most – aka all – of the talking. Neither of them minded it though; they had been hanging out since they were in diapers and they were close. It was normal for Pitch to talk to Sandy about his problems.

"I mean, I realize that Jack and Bunny are kind of a…thing, but it's not official yet," Pitch said. He had been leaning his back against the kitchen counter, but now he turned so he could watch Sandy decorate. Although he was a small person, Sandy had incredible talent, artistic talent, and Pitch enjoyed watching him do his thing.

"And Jack and I did share that kiss a while back. Granted, it was while we were watching our school's football team crush South West, but still. He didn't seem as though he minded it. I certainly didn't," Pitch said softly. "We've been best friends since we started in the marching band back in junior high. I loved Jack the moment I laid eyes on him. And I thought that we would eventually grow to love each other."

Sandy gave his cousin a sympathetic look. Reaching a small hand out, he patted Pitch's forearm and gave him a kind smile before he started decorating the next gingerbread man. Sighing, Pitch hung his head and started out of the window into the snow covered back yard.

"And then Bunnymund showed up and ruined all of it," Pitch grumbled. "He was the hot new transfer student from Australia. He's well built, tall, and athletic. One wouldn't think that the star of the soccer team would date a band geek, but he's just full of surprises." Sandy gave Pitch a pointed look, clearly saying that Pitch himself was a band geek.

"I know I'm a band geek, Sandy. It's not something I hide. I love being in the band. You know that." Sandy shrugged, nodded, and went about his business, creating nice little swirling patterns of frosting on the cookie. Pitch continued. "It's just that…they're so different. Like night and day, actually. Jack and I have more history and more in common. Surely, if I talk to him about it, he'd come to his senses. What do you think?"

Sandy looked up at Pitch and shook his head 'no'. He loved his cousin dearly and he'd never lie to him, which was why he said no. Jack and Bunny were his friends as well and he knew that what they had wasn't just some random fling or anything like that. They had genuine affection for each other and, in his humble opinion, he believed that they had a love that could last forever if they let it. And if other people let it as well, and that included Pitch. Besides, Sandy knew Bunny just a little bit better than Pitch; he knew that Bunny would most likely murder his cousin if he tried to break Jack and him up. As much as he loved Pitch, Sandy really did not want to explain to his parents or his aunt and uncle why his cousin had been murdered. Telling them that their son had been a stupid, lovesick dolt wouldn't go over well at all.

"What do you mean no? Is it Bunny?" Pitch asked him. When Sandy nodded, Pitch scoffed. "What could that weirdo do to me? We're practically the same height." Sandy looked around him and grabbed a gingerbread cookie that hadn't been decorated yet. Tugging on Pitch's long sleeved shirt, he showed him the cookie with a big grin.

"A gingerbread man? He'll turn me into a gingerbread man?" Sandy shook his head. With the cookie in the palm of his hand, Sandy squeezed it and crushed it, letting some crumbled pieces fall to the floor. At that, Pitch paled and he nodded in understanding.

"You're right. I'd rather not become like that gingerbread man myself. Thanks for the pep talk, Sandy." Pitch looked as though he was going to be sick. After that, the topic stayed away from Jack and Bunny and Pitch refused to eat a gingerbread man after they were all done.


	20. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Jack sat on the window sill watching as the other Guardians argued about where to put the tree. Well, it was more along the lines of North and Bunny arguing. Poor Phil had been stuck with bringing it in and he kept going back and forth between where North wanted it and where Bunny wanted it. It was funnier than hell watching the three of them, even more so when Tooth and Sandy tried to get them to calm down for once and compromise. After a while, Sandy just gave up and sat down, watching North and Bunny have at it while he drank his eggnog.

This happened every year at Christmas. Ever since Jack had become a Guardian five short years ago, he had always helped North out with the Christmas preparations. Being a winter sprite, the very embodiment of winter some said, Jack figured that he was responsible, in part, for Christmas as well, what with white Christmases and all that jazz. So, whenever North called upon him for assistance, he usually delivered. That, and that Guardian of Wonder was like a father to him, so he felt kind of obligated to help. Besides, he would hate to miss the great Christmas Tree Argument between North and Bunny.

"Put it dere!" North bellowed at Phil, who readily complied.

"No! It should be placed in the left corner!" Bunny countered. Phil, who had been protesting their constant bickering since they started, started making his way back to Bunny's corner.

"No! In center! It is the center piece, so it goes in center!" North commanded. Phil, looking very much annoyed and exasperated, turned towards the center of the room.

"What's wrong with ya, mate? If it's in the center, it'll be knocked over durin' the party! Put it in the corner!" Bunny protested. Tooth twittered between the two of them, looking frantic and on the urge of hysterics.

"Guys! Guys! Why not have two trees?" She laughed nervously. "One for the corner and one for the center. You know, just in case the one in the center gets knocked over."

"No! Only one tree and it goes in center! Put it in center!"

Bunny opened his mouth and was about to continue arguing with North. As much as Jack would've loved to continue watching them, Tooth looked as though she was about to burst into tears. So, gripping his staff tightly in his hands, Jack shot off of his window sill and headed straight towards the Pooka. They collided with such a force that they slid out of the room, broke through the hand rail, and fell down into the globe room. Thankfully, a few of the elves reacted quickly and they grabbed the nearest thing to help break their fall. Unfortunately, the thing they grabbed was a sled.

Jack landed on top of Bunny who landed on top of the sled and away they went. Down the stairs and past all of the hard working yetis and the not so hard working elves they went, not slowing down until they leveled out. They were carried through the Globe Room and into one of North's many offices in the workshop. The sled stopped in the doorway and Jack felt himself go limp on top of Bunny. Although that was fun, he really hadn't planned on such a short excursion on the sled and he was a bit light headed.

"Don't ever,_ ever_, do that again," Bunny panted, his green eyes wide and moving wildly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You liked it. Don't even bother denying it," Jack waved him off as he began to lift himself off of the Pooka. That was when he spotted the mistletoe dangling innocently in the doorway. "Hey, Bunny…"

"What?" Bunny asked. Jack pointed up and Bunny saw the mistletoe. His eyes widened even more and he looked uncertain and nervous. "O-oh… Mistletoe…"

"Yeah…" Jack said softly. Then he looked down at Bunny, his blue eyes full of hope. "You wanna…?" Bunny gulped but he nodded nonetheless.

"Might as well. It's kind of the rules of the mistletoe, y'know." Jack nodded and slowly, very slowly, their lips met.

It was the kiss to end all kisses. Nothing before it compared and nothing would compare afterwards. Everything good and wonderful in the world was summed up in that kiss and it was more than enough to make Jack weak in the knees and cause his toes to curl. He wanted to continue kissing Bunny until Kingdom come, but the need for air proved too great. All too soon, their kiss ended and it left both of them panting softly and wanting more. A few minutes passed before Bunny broke the gentle silence that fell upon them.

"You know, we're still under the mistletoe." Jack looked up at it before he grinned down at the Pooka.

"How about another go, then?" Bunny returned his smile.

"I like the sound of that." Neither of them were aware of the other Guardians watching them or the huge crowd of yetis and elves that were ogling at them as they kissed once more. Even if they were, neither of them would've cared.


	21. Name Tags

**Name Tags**

Tooth had just finished wrapping the Christmas presents that she was planning to give to the Guardians the following day. They always opened one present before Christmas and tomorrow was their day to do so since North was very busy and had a lot of work to do. She was still working of course; just because it was the Christmas season didn't mean that kids didn't stop losing teeth. Her little tooth fairies were constantly waiting for instructions, but she could multitask and she gave them their instructions as she wrapped the presents.

And now, she was finished with the wrapping. All that was left was to put the name tags and the little bows on them and that was it. With her supplies in her tiny hands, she turned back to the wrapped presents, a big smile on her face, and stared at them. Her smile wavered and worry began to boil up inside her. Baby Tooth perched on her shoulder and squeaked softly, wondering what was wrong.

"I…I…" Baby Tooth's eyes widened in concern as Tooth continued. "I don't know which presents are which!"

Baby Tooth looked up at Tooth before flying to the presents. She hadn't been paying attention to what Tooth had been wrapping, but she tried to find something, anything, that would give away which present belonged to which Guardian. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work out as well as she had hoped. So, she sat down on one of the gifts and squeaked softly at Tooth.

Tooth fluttered to the presents and stared at them. She tried to remember, but she was so flighty that she couldn't for the life of her recall what was what. With the name tags in one hand and the bows in another, Tooth knew that she needed to get this done. The fairies needed her to guide them and tell them which house to go to and all of that. This needed to get done and it needed to get done now.

"Okay. Here's what I'll do," she told Baby Tooth, who looked up at her. "I'm just going to have to wing it. Maybe I'll get them right." Her smile was fake, but she didn't have time to mull it over.

Grabbing the closest present, Tooth put a name tag on it and wrote Jack's name on it before going to the next one. Eventually, they were all tagged and bowed and the deed was done. Tooth felt a lot better now that that had been taken care of and she could focus more on work, but she had a nagging feeling that she did something wrong. Oh well. Tomorrow she'd know for sure.

…

So far, everything had gone well. North had opened the present with his name on it and low and behold it had the real Russian hat and a set of pewter 16th century Russian soldiers. He was most pleased and gave her a big hug and kisses on her cheeks to thank her. Sandy got his gift, which was a nice, soft throw blanket and new soft, cozy pajamas, which he was always in a need of. Tooth watched as Jack and Bunny began to open their own presents, confident now that she had guessed right. Her confidence was shattered very quickly.

"Um…Tooth?" Jack held up a spring green apron that had carrots on them. Before she could answer, Bunny cut her off.

"Really, Tooth?" He quirked a brow at her before he reached into the box and pulled out a snow globe that had a bunny inside of it. But not just any bunny; it was the Easter Bunny. She giggled nervously and scratched her head.

"I thought it was cute. And I thought that Jack would think so as well," she explained. Bunny didn't look amused.

"Uh-huh. Clearly, ya got the gifts mixed up." He turned to Jack. "I believe that's mine, Frostbite." Jack looked at him, then at Tooth, before a very wicked, very mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I don't think so." Bunny blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" Jack's grin widened and he peered up at the Pooka.

"I think this would look waaaaaaay better on me than it would you," Jack's voice lowered and it took on a husky, breathy tone. "And I think I'd look even better with nothing else but this on."

By the look on Bunny's face, he really didn't care that Tooth had gotten his present mixed up with Jack's. But watching them run off to one of their rooms made her face as red as a fire truck, which wasn't helped by North's thunderous laugh.


	22. Grinch

**Grinch**

Aster disliked Christmas with a fiery passion. Aside from the fact that North always rubbed its importance in his face – which he definitely did not like one bit – he found that Christmas was too…commercial. No holiday, no matter how great or extravagant, should've been popping up in stores way before it's time. He was sick and tired of seeing Santas and reindeer in stores before Halloween was over, he was tired of the TV commercials advertising new Christmas TV movies, and he was just plain old sick and tired of people going crazy over getting some toy or something. Please, North took could take care of all of that, but parents believed that he was just a figure and not an actual person. That is, they all thought that until Christmas morning when their kids opened gifts that they themselves didn't buy 'em. Morons.

Over all, the holiday was a big annoyance and gave him a massive headache every single year without fail. Aster wanted nothing more than to make like a bear every winter and hibernate. But he couldn't because he wasn't a bear and because he was a Guardian and he had work to do, even at Christmas time.

Of course, Aster didn't used to feel that way about Christmas. A few hundred years ago, Christmas was more about family, being together, and showing the loved ones that they mattered and were important. He loved Christmas back then. Nowadays however, it could choke on a smelly sock and die. Aster hated the advertisements, the obnoxious songs that started on the radio before Thanksgiving was over, the Christmas colors and the wrapping paper. He hated the stupid people who obsessed on going all out and put themselves in great debt just to buy someone's love, he hated that North always rubbed Christmas' significance in his face, and he hated that Christmas didn't feel like Christmas anymore. But there was one thing that he hated most of all…

"Hey, Aster!" Jack called as he landed in the Warren. Aster looked up at him and smiled his first real smile for weeks.

"Hey there, Jack! How's it goin', mate?" Aster stood up and pulled the smaller Guardian into a tight, loving embrace. Jack returned it and they separated.

"It's goin' good. Real good. Just caused this great blizzard in St. Petersburg. The kids loved it! They started making snowmen and by the time I left, there was this huge snowball fight going on. It was awesome! I wish I could've stayed," Jack told him, his eyes lighting up even though he still looked tired and worn out.

"That's great, Frostbite!" Aster told him and he meant it. He loved it when Jack had fun because he loved Jack. It was that simple. "D'you have time to stop for a bite t' eat and somethin' t' drink? I bet you could use it." Jack gave him a sad, wanting smile and Aster knew the answer. He had even before he asked it.

"I wish I could, but I can't. There are a few states in the US that are expecting a white Christmas and I've got to deliver. I'd hate to let the kids down, y'know?" Aster nodded and gave Jack a sad smile before pulling into a hug.

"Well then, when yer done, we'll just have ourselves our own merry little Christmas time, eh?" Jack smiled up at him and Aster returned it, putting all of his love and passion into his smile.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Standing up on his tippy toes, Jack placed a loving kiss on Aster's kiss before he pulled away. "I gotta go. I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay, Frostbite. You take care now," Aster told him.

"You too, Aster. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." With one last smile, Jack called the wind and he was swept away from the Pooka.

The one thing that Aster hated most about Christmas was the fact that it took Jack away from him. Every place in the world wanted a white Christmas. Kids wanted a white Christmas and Jack always tried his hardest and his best to give it to them. As much as Aster loved the kids – he could care less about their blimey parents – he loved Jack even more and he wanted to spend the holidays with him to show him that he cared. But Aster could, and probably never would, get that opportunity and that was why he hated Christmas so much.


	23. Santa

**Santa**

"Hey Jack, take a look at this," Tooth called out to him. Jack looked away from the t-shirts over to where she was standing.

Currently, they were at the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Actually, they were in Spencer's, one of Jack's favorite stores, and browsing for…suggestive presents to give their significant others. Also, Jack thought it'd be a pretty damn funny idea to get his dad something from Spencer's. His dad had a great sense of humor; he'd appreciate whatever wrong/perverted thing Jack got him. Leaving the t-shirts behind, but not forgetting about them, Jack made his way over to Tooth.

"What's up, Tooth?" he asked her. She lifted a box and he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I think we should each get these. Aster and Pitch would love them!" she told him, her smile wide and bright and full of naughty thoughts. Jack took the box from her and looked at it. Within seconds, his own naughty thoughts filled smile was on his face and he looked back up at her.

"Tooth, you are a freaking genius! These are absolutely perfect!" She puffed her chest out with pride.

"Aren't they though? We're sure to get nose bleeds." They giggled like little kids who had a magnifying glass and were planning on committing ant genocide.

"Hell yes we are! I know that Aster will get red as a tomato. I think Pitch might actually faint," Jack told her, grinning from ear to ear. Tooth's eyes lit up even more.

"You really think so?" He nodded.

"Oh yes. I mean, he is still a virgin and riding the V-train. But you'll fix that real soon, won't ya?" Tooth grinned.

"I really, really like him Jack. In fact, I think I love him…" she trailed off and a far-away look crossed her face and made her violet eyes glaze over.

"I would hope so. You two have been together for almost two years now," Jack said, his blue eyes roaming over the scantily clad woman on the cover of the box. Her 'Santa suit' was anything but and it was perfect for Christmas sex.

"You and Aster have been together for more than two. Do you think he'll like the outfit?" she asked him. Jack smirked at her.

"Even if he doesn't like it, it's not like I'll be wearing it for very long." They quickly finished up their shopping and paid for their stuff before leaving Spencer's.

As soon as Jack got home, he sent a text to Aster telling him to get his ass to his house pronto. Taking the skimpy Santa outfit from out of the bag, he practically ripped the box open and made his way towards his bathroom. Thank God that his house had three bathrooms and that one of those was his own personal one or else he'd have to explain to his dad why he was holed up inside. Aster was coming over and Jack would have to hole up inside his bathroom in order to properly surprise his boyfriend. Coming out of the closet dressed as a very slutty Mrs. Claus would be too ironic even for Jack. He quickly dressed and was just putting on the hat when he heard Aster's voice call out for him.

"Jack! Where are ya, mate?" Aster called.

"Upstairs!" Jack yelled as loud as he could. He looked himself over and was happy to see that the outfit fit him well and even kind of complimented his too pale skin. Chuckling to himself, Jack listened to Aster make his way upstairs and enter his bedroom.

"All right, ya little bugger. Where are ya?" Aster asked. With a big grin, Jack flung open the bathroom door and stood in the doorway.

Aster's green eyes widened as they roamed over Jack's body. The all too short skirt hugged Jack's nonexistence curves and the top revealed how much boob he really had, which was none. But he didn't look bad in it, like a flat-chested chick would. Actually, he looked pretty good even though he was definitely a boy, a very horny boy, and not a woman.

"Crikey, Jack," Aster finally managed to say after staring at his boyfriend for a few minutes. Jack smiled up at him, feeling both glad and relieved that Aster liked it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself on most days, but Jack had a tendency to be a little self-conscious and unsure. He wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to pull the outfit off, but judging by Aster's reaction and the obvious bulge in his pants, he had succeeded.

"Santa baby, why do you sit on the bed so I can sit on your lap," Jack suggested, his voice thick with desire and want and need. Aster could only nod as he sat down.

"We're gonna have ourselves a sleigh ride tonight," Jack purred into Aster's ears as he mounted him. "Only without the sleigh."

Aster didn't have the time to respond, not that he even had the brain power to do so anyway, because Jack was moving his body and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.


	24. Candy Canes

**Candy Canes**

Aster sat in his chair at North's work shop with narrowed green eyes and an ear that kept twitching no matter what. Tooth and Sandy had left two hours ago. They had work to do and, just like Tooth had told North, they didn't get to work only one day a year. Not that Aster minded that they had left. On the contrary, this time he was glad they were gone because then they wouldn't see him like this and wouldn't ask him what was wrong.

How could he explain it to them without them giving him grief? Well, Sandy wouldn't really give him grief, but Tooth and North would. Especially North. And Jack? Well, Jack was the one who was making his ear twitch and caused Aster to narrow his eyes. Jack freaking Frost… He thought that he was all that and so cool. Aster practically growled as he stared at the newest Guardian and his ear twitched once more.

A smirk was spread playfully across Jack's face. His bright blue eyes were full of mischief and laughter and desire. He was perched in a chair just like Aster's across the room from him and his long, thin legs were dangling off of one of the arm rests of the chair. Jack's gaze was fixed solely on Aster as it had been the entire time. And in his mouth, in the devilishly delicious mouth, was a candy cane. Aster squirmed in his seat as he watched Jack suck on it.

In and out it went and Aster could only imagine Jack's tongue swirling around the candy, stroking it and lick it in a manner that was incredibly obscene. Jack had been teasing him for almost an hour, devouring candy cane after candy cane just to get the Pooka riled up. If any of the others saw this, they'd be laughing themselves senseless. Thank God that North had retired to be not long after Tooth and Sandy left to continue their work because he'd never let Aster live it down.

In. Out. In. Out.

Aster squirmed in his chair and tried to suppress his growing arousal. Did Jack know how him sucking on that candy cane like that was affecting him? Knowing Jack, probably and the little twerp was probably enjoying watching Aster squirm and wiggle. God, the things Jack could do with that hot, delicious mouth of his… Merely thinking about it made Aster want to do things to Jack that would probably wake North up from his comatose-like sleep. As tempting as that was, and it was beyond tempting that was for sure, Aster had to keep himself under control. He had to. If he didn't, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Hey, Aster?" Jack's voice, filled with raw, unrequited lust and desire, broke Aster from his thoughts.

"W-what?" Oh no, he stuttered. That wasn't a good thing, not when Jack was all too aware of what he was doing and how it was affecting the Pooka.

"Is something wrong? You look a little…uncomfortable?" Jack's smirk was oh, so obvious and it made Aster want to smack him right across that pretty little mouth. He'd probably laugh at seeing the candy cane fly across the room. "You've been fidgeting for a while now."

"You oughta know why, Frostbite," Aster growled, his green eyes glaring into Jack's blue ones. With an innocently little 'pop' that was all but innocent, Jack tried to give him an innocent look. Needless to say, it failed miserably.

"Now why would you say that?" If possible, Jack's smirk widened. "Is it because of my candy cane?" Aster growled louder, which Jack heard.

"Do you want one to suck on, Aster? I mean, I'm sure I could give you something much better to suck on." That did it.

Aster bolted out of his chair and was across the room in the blink on an eye. Before Jack's eyes could widen in surprise, Aster grabbed him by his blue hoodie and hoisted him up off the chair. He made his way towards his room, his grip on Jack strong and unrelenting.

"Aster!" Jack managed to cry out. Whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by Aster's voice.

"If ya want t' suck on somethin', mate, I'll give ya somethin' t' suck on," was all he said.

Aster was sick and tired of Jack sucking on his bloody candy canes and throwing it in his face. If Jack wanted to put his mouth to good use and suck on something, then who was Aster to leave him hanging?


	25. Love

A/N: This last chapter is going to focus more on family than anything romantic and what not, since that's what Christmas is really about: family. Now, thank you all so much for all of the support and the feedback! I love hearing from you guys and I'm glad that I could make you laugh and smile. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy New Years! May your holidays shine as brightly as Rudolph's nose!

**Love**

It had been a very long day for all of them.

North had returned to his work shop where all of the Guardians were staying at for the Christmas holiday after a long night of delivering presents. Not that that had affected him much. After a mere three hours of sleep, full of loud snoring and slurred Russian cursing, North woke up and forced the other four Guardians out of bed so that they could have their own Christmas celebration. How he could be so jolly, Jack would never know, but he honestly didn't mind it because North's enthusiasm was infectious.

After a large breakfast, and after North had had his fifth cup of eggnog, complete with alcohol, they had adjourned to his office to have their own Christmas celebration. The tree had a lot of presents underneath it, which Jack had originally thought were just for decoration, and soon North was ordering the tiny elves to pass out the presents. Jack wasn't sure what to expect; after all, he had spent centuries along with no one who wanted to be around him, no one who cared. Now, all of that had changed, so Jack wasn't exactly sure what to make of it when a very disgruntled looking elf tossed a wrapped package into his lap.

"Huh?"

The elf gave him a glare before he stalked off back to the tree. Jack looked down at the present, not entirely sure what to do with it. Okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly what to do with it, but there had to be a mistake. There just had to be. There was no way that Jack Frost, mischief maker and trouble seeker extraordinaire, had a present, a real present, with his name on it underneath that Christmas tree. And there was no way that the other Guardians really, truly saw him as part of their family. Oh sure, he was a Guardian, but he was Jack Frost, the winter sprite who had caused chaos for the others for three hundred years prior.

"What's wrong, mate?" Bunny had asked him. Jack's wide blue eyes looked up and locked with green ones.

"I…uh…" Jack wasn't sure where to begin. How was he supposed to explain to the others exactly what he thought, how he felt?

"Oh, Jack…" Tooth said softly. "This is…this is your first Christmas, your first _real_ Christmas, isn't it?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears and Jack felt stupid and guilty.

"Y-yeah… I guess it is…" He could feel Bunny's penetrating gaze on him, but Jack didn't look at him. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on the still unopened gift in his lap. And then, he felt something hit his legs. Looking down, it was the same disgruntled elf and he had thrown Jack's second present at his legs. It almost made him smile.

"You have been alone for long time. But now, you are not alone," North told him, a warm, fatherly smile on his face. "Now, you have family. Now, you are cared for, Jack Frost."

Tears stung his eyes, but they didn't fall. Hold them back, Jack unwrapped his first Christmas present and let the paper fall onto the floor. The box that was underneath was a plain, ordinary white box, but when he opened it, it revealed a snow globe, one that would take him to any of the Guardians' homes in a heartbeat. Now, Jack knew that North had one and that none of the other Guardians did. Tooth and Sandy both flew to North's work shop, which was sort of like their head quarters, as lame as that sounded, and Bunny traveled via his rabbit holes, so no one else had a snow globe. But now, that had changed. Now, Jack had a snow globe, which meant that he'd be able to go to any of the other Guardians' homes in mere seconds, much faster than his wind could carry him. He looked up at his fellow Guardians and saw that they were all smiling at him, accepting him for everything he was, good and bad. It made his heart swell with a happiness that he had never known before.

"You guys…" He trailed off, not sure where to go with it.

"No need to say anymore, Jack," North told him.

"Yeah. You're a Guardian now. You're family," Tooth said with a warm smile. Sandy nodded in agreement and gave Jack a big, warm smile that made his eyes squint almost shut.

"Well all agreed t' get ya that, Frostbite," Bunny told him. "You're welcome to any of our homes at any time. But if you cause a blizzard on Easter ever again, I will smack ya with my boomerang." Jack couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks, guys," he said and he meant it.

After that, unwrapping presents became easier for Jack. He got a new hoodie, courtesy of Tooth, but he preferred his blue one, although he had reassured her that he'd wear it on special occasions. Sandy gave him a very warm, very nice sleeping cap that was blue with intricate little snowflakes on them along with a small multi-colored sandy sculpture of a snow leopard. North gave Jack something else as well: his own set of Nesting Dolls for his center doll. They all depicted Jack's various layers, which were surprisingly accurate and reveled just how much North saw with those big eyes of his.

And last but not least were Bunny's gifts. There was a pair of socks and shoes among them because apparently seeing Jack walk around bare foot and causing frost and ice to spread all over the place made the Pooka cold, something Jack found amusing and cute. He also received, much to his surprise, the most beautiful Easter egg he had ever seen. It was a lovely frost blue with dark blue, purple, and green colored snowflakes on them, each a different pattern and shape and size.

"It's not a real Easter egg. It won't perish or anythin', but I made it especially for you," Bunny told him, his ears folded back and his eyes avoiding Jack's. With a soft smile, Jack stood up on his tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss to Bunny's warm, furry cheek.

"Thanks, Bunny. It's amazing. Really, it is." That made Bunny's eyes light up and relaxed his body.

When everyone had opened their presents and the elves had cleaned everything up, North ushered them to the dining room for Christmas dinner. The yetis had prepared everything, mostly because the elves couldn't cook to save their lives and they'd be tempted to eat it all, and it looked absolutely delicious. There was a ham and a turkey, stuffing, mashed and sweet potatoes, crumpets, rolls, gravy, broccoli, green beans, and fruit salad. For dessert, there were various cookies and pies and cakes along with ice cream. Jack ate until he was about to burst, and there had been a few moments when he thought he might have.

Dinner ended when one of the elves, tipsy from way too much eggnog, decided to cannonball in a blueberry pie and they left the dining room and made their ways to the living room. North turned on the TV and switched it to the channel playing all of those old Christmas specials that everyone loved. Jack was sitting on the couch beside Bunny, his feet curled underneath him, while North sat in his arm chair. Tooth sat beside Sandy on the love seat. She was the first one who was out like a light. Sandy soon joined her. After a few hours of watching Christmas specials, North picked up Tooth and Sandy, lifting them easily into his great arms, and carried them away to their rooms.

Jack, too tired and stuffed to move, snuggled against Bunny, who was about half asleep himself. As he watched _Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July_, he thought about how much he had loved how today went and how much the other Guardians had accepted him into their cozy little family. As different as this was for him, it was a weird feeling or an unwelcome one. Quite the opposite actually: Jack felt very warm and very happy that he now had a family to celebrate Christmas with.

Bunny released a soft snore and an arm wrapped itself around Jack's smaller body, pulling him close. Jack smiled and yawned before closing his eyes. Now this was what Christmas was really about. Spending time with the people you loved and who loved you back. Being able to eat merrily, watch family specials, and fall asleep without a care in the world. His last thought before falling asleep was that he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
